The present invention relates to a data storage tape cartridge. More particularly, it relates to a data storage tape cartridge including misinsertion notches configured to prevent activation of incompatible tape drives.
Data storage tape cartridges have been used for decades in the computer, audio, and video fields. The data storage tape cartridge continues to be an extremely popular device for recording and storing large volumes of information for subsequent retrieval and use.
A data storage tape cartridge generally consists of an outer shell or housing maintaining at least one tape reel and a length of magnetic storage tape. The storage tape is wrapped about a hub portion of the tape reel that, in turn, is rotatably disposed within the housing. The housing normally includes a separate cover and base, the combination of which forms an opening (or window) at a forward portion thereof for allowing access to the storage tape upon insertion of the data storage tape cartridge into a tape drive. The tape drive includes transducers, such as a magnetic read/write head, for recording data to, or reading data from, the storage tape. This interaction between storage tape and head may take place within the housing (for example, with a mid-tape load design), or the storage tape be directed away from the housing to an adjacent area within the tape drive at which the read/write head is located (for example, with a helical drive design or a leader block design). Where the tape cartridge/drive system is designed to direct the storage tape away from the housing, the data storage tape cartridge typically includes a single tape reel. Conversely, where the tape cartridge/drive system is designed to provide head/storage tape interaction within or very near the housing, a two- or dual-tape reel assembly configuration is utilized.
Data storage tape cartridge and tape drive manufactures have, over the years, established industry xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d sizes or form factors for cartridges and drives, based upon cartridge housing peripheral dimensions. Due in large part to customer preferences, most new or improved cartridge designs adhere to these same xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d housing sizes. Thus, while technological advancements in storage tape, read/write heads, tape reels, etc., have combined to dramatically improve data storage tape cartridge capabilities, cartridge housing sizes for particular product lines have essentially remained unchanged.
Often times, an improved data storage tape cartridge design (or version) for a particular product line will not be compatible with an older version tape drive. For example, a new version data storage tape cartridge may include a storage tape providing greatly reduced sized storage tracks. An older version tape drive may utilize read/write head technology that cannot locate and/or follow the reduced-sized data tracks associated with improved storage tape, and is therefore incompatible. Unfortunately, because the newer version data storage tape cartridge utilizes a housing identical in size to previous versions, it may be possible for a user (or machine) to inadvertently insert the newer version data storage tape cartridge into the older, incompatible tape drive. Under these circumstances, insertion of the data storage tape cartridge activates the tape drive, causing the drive system to engage the tape reel(s) and the read/write head to interact with the storage tape. The above-described incompatibilities prevent the tape drive/cartridge from functioning properly. In fact, the storage tape and/or head may be permanently damaged.
Efforts have been made to incorporate certain design characteristics into corresponding versions of data storage tape cartridges/tape drives that allow the tape drive to xe2x80x9crecognizexe2x80x9d an acceptable data storage tape cartridge. These same design features prevent undesired and possible damaging activation of a tape drive upon insertion of an incompatible data storage tape cartridge. For example, industry standard 3480-type data storage tape cartridges typically incorporate a tape identification notch formed at a leading comer of the cartridge housing for identifying to the drive whether the inserted cartridge contains a magnetic storage tape or a cleaning tape. Similarly, the cartridge will include a write-select notch slidably maintaining an indictor block allowing a user to prevent the tape drive from xe2x80x9cwritingxe2x80x9d onto the storage tape. Finally, most currently available tape drives, such as, for example, Storage Technology Corp., incorporate one or more electrical switches or sensors positioned adjacent the area of the tape drive at which the cartridge is inserted. These sensors effectively serve as xe2x80x9ccartridge presentxe2x80x9d switches. When contacted by the data storage tape cartridge, the switch prompts positive activation or deactivation of the tape drive, depending upon a pre-programmed response. A compatible data storage tape cartridge may or may not incorporate a corresponding cartridge misinsertion notch positioned to desirably contact or not contact (xe2x80x9cclearxe2x80x9d) the cartridge present switch.
The cartridge present switch/cartridge misinsertion notch relationship has evolved over time. Currently, a common tape drive configuration incorporates two vertically arranged cartridge present switches. The upper switch is intended to detect incompatible cartridges, whereas the lower switch serves as a tape drive activation prompt. The corresponding, compatible data storage tape cartridge incorporates a single cartridge misinsertion notch corresponding with the upper cartridge present switch. In particular, the housing cover forms a notch sized for clearance about the upper cartridge present switch. The housing base does not include a cartridge misinsertion notch. Thus, the cartridge misinsertion notch terminates at the housing base. When inserted into the compatible tape drive, the cartridge misinsertion notch xe2x80x9cclearsxe2x80x9d the upper cartridge present switch, such that the tape drive is not positively deactivated. Conversely, however, the cartridge housing does contact the lower cartridge present switch, thereby prompting tape drive activation. Notably, an older version of this tape drive implemented only the upper cartridge present switch, the contacting of which signaled tape drive activation. Thus, insertion of the newer version data storage tape cartridge into the older version, tape drive would not result in tape drive activation as the cartridge misinsertion notch would xe2x80x9cclearxe2x80x9d the upper cartridge present switch. Conversely, insertion of an incompatible, older version cartridge into the newer version tape drive would result in system deactivation, as the older version cartridge would contact the upper cartridge present switch.
Future version data storage tape cartridge/tape drive designs will, in all likelihood, continue to conform to industry accepted form factor sizes. As such, it will be possible to insert newer version cartridges into currently available tape drives. The improvements associated with the future generation cartridges will likely render them incompatible with currently available tape drives. The single misinsertion notch design will not distinguish the newer version cartridges when used with available tape drives. Therefore, a substantial need exists for a data storage tape cartridge incorporating misinsertion notches configured to prevent activation of incompatible tape drives.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a data storage tape cartridge including a housing, at least one tape reel, and storage tape. The housing defines a top face, a bottom face, a front, a back, and opposing sides. Further, the housing forms a tape identification notch, a write-select notch, a first misinsertion notch, and a second misinsertion notch. The tape identification notch extends from the front of the housing along one of the opposing sides. The write-select notch is formed in the front of the housing and is, in one preferred embodiment, configured to maintain an insert piece. The first misinsertion notch is formed in the front of the housing, and is configured for clearance about a tape drive cartridge present switch. Similarly, the second misinsertion notch is formed in the front of the housing and is configured for clearance about a tape drive cartridge present switch. In this regard, the first and second misinsertion notches are substantially aligned. The tape reel is rotatably disposed within the housing. Finally, the tape reel maintains the storage tape. Insertion of the above-described data storage tape cartridge into an incompatible tape drive will desirably not activate the tape drive. In particular, with insertion of the data storage tape cartridge into the incompatible tape drive, at least one of the first and second misinsertion notches will clear a cartridge present switch associated with the tape drive, the contact of which would otherwise prompt tape drive activation.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to an improved data storage tape cartridge including a housing, a tape reel, and a storage tape. The housing is formed by a base and a cover each defining a front, a back, and opposing sides. The tape reel is disposed within the housing and is accessible through an opening in the base. The storage tape is maintained by the tape reel. A tape identification notch is formed to extend from the front of the base along one of the opposing sides. A write-select notch and a first misinsertion notch are formed in the front of the cover. With this in mind, the improvement comprises a second misinsertion notch formed in the front of the base. The second misinsertion notch is configured for clearance about a tape drive cartridge present switch and is substantially aligned with the first misinsertion notch. Taken in combination, the first and second misinsertion notches prevent the improved data storage tape cartridge from activating incompatible tape drives.
Yet another aspect of the present invention relates to a data storage tape cartridge configured to prevent activation of a first and a second incompatible tape drive upon accidental insertion of the data storage tape cartridge into either of the incompatible tape drives. The first incompatible tape drive includes a first cartridge receiving frame and a first cartridge present switch. The second incompatible tape drive includes a second cartridge receiving frame and a second cartridge present switch. The cartridge receiving frames are substantially identical, but the cartridge present switches are positioned at different locations relative to the respective cartridge receiving frame. With this in mind, the data storage tape cartridge includes a housing, a tape reel, and a storage tape. The housing is generally sized for insertion within the cartridge receiving frames, and defines a top face, a bottom face, a front, a back, and opposing sides. Further, the housing forms a tape identification notch, a write-select notch, a first misinsertion notch, and a second misinsertion notch. The tape identification notch extends from the front of the housing along one of the opposing sides. The write-select notch is formed in the front of the housing. The first misinsertion notch is formed in the front of the housing and is configured for clearance about the first cartridge present switch. The second misinsertion notch is formed on the front of the housing and is configured for clearance about the second cartridge present switch. The first and second misinsertion notches are substantially aligned. The tape reel is rotatably disposed within the housing. Finally, the storage tape is maintained by the tape reel. With this configuration, upon accidental insertion of the data storage tape cartridge into the first cartridge receiving frame, the first cartridge present switch is not contacted such that the first incompatible tape drive is not activated. Similarly, upon accidental insertion of the data storage tape cartridge into the second cartridge receiving frame, the second cartridge present switch is not contacted such that the second incompatible tape drive is not activated.